Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 12/228,108 discloses a unique modular bird feeder system which is slideably mounted on a vertically standing pole. In that system; bird feed is poured through a feed filling funnel into a feed housing tube, both components being configured to slide up and down the pole as a single unit and to be maintained in a lowered position, thus allowing easy access for filling. However, operational issues arise with this feeder as the housing tube is slid vertically along the pole. Upon continued use, the feed in the housing tube contacts and abrasively rubs the surface of the pole, resulting in the pole becoming cut and scratched and causing a buildup of feed residue on the pole's surface. This causes unsightly, unattractive marks on the pole. It also inhibits the smooth movement of the feeder components along the pole. Protection of the pole such that these problems are addressed is a key objective.
In addition, if the assembled bird feeder is removed from the pole and there is feed in the feed housing tube, feed will spill out of the feeder. Thus, removal of an assembled, filled feeder from its pole will result in substantial, irretrievable loss of feed. Eliminating this wasteful loss of feed is an important objective.